The Forgotten Cards
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Sakura has finally captured all the Clow Cards and transformed them. Or so she thinks. She soon learns that there are 11 cards that time forgot. That no one remembered, not even Kero or Yue. Now she must travel to the unknown world of Pokemon to seal the
1. Part 1: The Forgotten Cards

Summary-Sakura has finally captured all the Clow Cards and transformed them. Or so she thinks. She soon learns that there are 11 cards that time forgot. That no one remembered, not even Kiro or Uay. Now she must travel to the unknown world of Pokemon to seal the remaining cards.  
  
The Forgotten Cards  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 1  
  
CO  
  
Tuesday March 23, 2004  
  
I got tired of working on my other fics and wanted to try something new. Don't worry. I'll still work on the others, particularly "Love At Last" but I think I'm going to have fun with this one. Enjoy!  
  
Sakura's alarm sounded. It was suddenly stifled when Sakura's hand slapped it off. She yawned a lazily sat up in bed and looked out the window.  
  
"A perfect summer day!" She said enthusiastically.  
  
"Perfect that the Clow Cards are all transformed to." Kiro said.  
  
"Okay. So it took me awhile. I managed it. I feel so much stronger now." Sakura said brightly." Kiro looked in the mirror as Sakura pulled a tank top on.  
  
"Well, Uay and I did say that would happen once you transformed them all." Kiro said.  
  
"Still. I get that feeling like I missed some. Like there's still some out there." She said absently. Kiro sweat dropped.  
  
"That's not possible Sakura." Kiro said.  
  
"Huh? Why that?" She asked.  
  
"Because Uay and I would have known. That's how." Kiro said with tiny eyes. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Guess you're right. I just miss the adventures. That's all." She said. She took out the Clow Book, no which was pink with her name at the top, and opened it. Inside were all the Clow Cards neatly stacked on top of one another. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong champ?" Kiro asked.  
  
"Oh. Nothing. I still feel a tiny bit drained. That's all." Sakura said while waving her hand. There was a knock at the door and Madison peeked her head in.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" Madison asked.  
  
"What? Oh. No. I don't." Sakura said. There was another knock at the front door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sakura called.  
  
"By the way, where is everyone Sakura?" Madison asked while looking around.  
  
"Oh. Tory went to one of his friends' house for the day. Dad's at one of his friends to." She replied. She opened the door.  
  
"Oh. Hi Julian!" Sakura said. Kiro quickly became a stuffed animal on her shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" He asked.  
  
"No. Not at all." Sakura replied. Once the door shut, Julian transformed into Uay. Kiro undid his stuffed form and flew up to Uay.  
  
"What's up with you? You look so serious." Kiro said. Madison and Sakura had went into the kitchen and were busy getting something to eat, laughing and talking.  
  
"It's just something I found in Julian's form. I think Sakura should read it." Uay said. Sakura then came into the room with Madison. She saw Uay and jumped.  
  
"WHA-!!!! You have to warn me Uay! That freaks me out when you just transform like that!" Sakura said with tiny eyes.  
  
"Uay said he needs to ask you about something." Kiro said.  
  
"You do? What is it?" Sakura asked, turning to him. Uay rummaged in his robes and pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to her.  
  
"This might interest you." He said tonelessly. Sakura took it from him and began reading out loud.  
  
"Most know of the 52 Clow Cards. Those that are magical anyway. I think it is time to tell you Sakura, that there is more than 52 Clow Cards. These cards escaped into another world, with creatures known as Pokemon. The powers that escaped are Lightning, Metal, Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter, Cold, Hot, Smoke, Tornado, Rock, and World. You must seal these at once. Uay and Kiro together can help you to get there. You all should leave for there immediately. Clow Reed." Sakura read.  
  
"Huh??!!! He never informed us!" Kiro shouted.  
  
"I don't know why. We need to get Lee over here." Sakura said. Sakura quickly phoned him and he was over immediately.  
  
"11 more Clow Cards? I thought this was over!" Lee said.  
  
"So did I. But it's not. We need to get to this Pokemon world immediately." Sakura said.  
  
"Right." Madison replied.  
  
"Wait. The others will notice you are gone." Uay said.  
  
"Oh no! I didn't think of that!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Boy are we in a rut." Kiro muttered.  
  
"Wait! I can freeze time here! It should work!" Sakura said.  
  
"That's not a bad idea. Try it." Lee said.  
  
"Right." She replied. Suddenly, the Clow symbol glowed around her. "Oh key of the star. With powers burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light!" The little key she usually wore around her neck glowed and lengthened. She pulled out the time card and tossed it into the air.  
  
"Time! Freeze time here until we get back! Star Card!" Sakura shouted. Everything froze all around them.  
  
"Nice thinking Sakura." Uay smiled.  
  
"I'm coming to! Good thing I bought my camcorder!" Madison said happily.  
  
"Right! Let's go!" Sakura said. Uay and Kiro suddenly glowed white. The Sakura, Lee, and Madison did to. With a brilliant white flash, they disappeared.  
  
To be continued…  
  
First part done! Hope you like it! Review! ^_^ 


	2. Part 2: The Hot Card

The Forgotten Cards  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 2  
  
Wednesday March 24, 2004  
  
Wow. 68 for a high today! That has to be some sort of record for my town. ^_^ Anyway, I made a few spelling mistakes in the last part which I will try and remember to fix in this part. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
It was a hot and dry day as Misty, Ash and Brock were walking along.  
  
"Whew. I've never been somewhere this hot before." Misty said.  
  
"It's quite unusual for this region. It never happens. Wonder what's going on?" Brock said. Suddenly, a white flash broke above them and Sakura, Madison, Li, Yue, and Kero toppled on top of the others.  
  
"Ow. I am never world traveling again." Sakura said.  
  
"Who the heck are you guys?" Ash's muffled voice said from under Li. They quickly got up.  
  
"Well, I don't really think I should tell you." Sakura said.  
  
"Why's that?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, we don't know who you are for one." Madison replied.  
  
"Oh. Well. This is Brock and Misty. I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash said. Sakura looked at Pikachu quickly.  
  
"Is that some creature known as a Pokemon?" Kero asked.  
  
"Um. Yeah. It is. Now will you tell us who you are?" Ash asked.  
  
"Do you think it's safe?" Li asked quietly.  
  
"I don't see why not. Well, where I come from, there are these cards with powers." Sakura said. She pulled out one of them. "Like this one for instance. Its name is The Mist."  
  
"The Mist?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yes. Anyway, it has the power to erode things. Well, there are 52 of them. Recently we found out there are 11 more in this world. So we transported here.  
  
"Okay. That's quite confusing. Anyway, who are you anyway?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, I'm Sakura. That's Madison and Li. Then there's Yue, one guardian of the Clow book and the Kero, the guardian of the seal." Sakura said.  
  
"So you came here to capture cards?" Ash asked. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes. It sounds stupid but-." She suddenly cut off as she looked wildly around.  
  
"Sakura? What is it?" Kero asked. Madison and Li looked at her.  
  
"Do you sense a Clow Card Sakura?" Yue asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"You mean you can sense these things?" Brock asked. They all nodded.  
  
"Is it just me or is it getting hotter?" Misty asked.  
  
"Hotter? Wait a second. This has to be the work of The Hot card!" Sakura said. They could all feel the temperature slowly rising.  
  
"Look up there!" Yue shouted. Just above them was a glowing ball right overhead.  
  
"It must be Hot's visible form!" Madison said. Ash, Misty, and Brock were looking really confused.  
  
"I guess we could help you catch these card thingies." Misty said.  
  
"You might not be much help but sure." Li said.  
  
"I have an idea." Sakura said as she grabbed a card. She hadn't had time to change her staff back yet so it was still a staff.  
  
"Which card are you using?" Kero asked.  
  
"You'll see. Water! Come to my aid! Release and surround Hot! WATER!" Sakura shouted. Ash, Misty and Brock all gasped as The Water Card took its true form.  
  
"Whoa! That is awesome!" Ash exclaimed. The Water Card leapt towards The Hot Card, finally dousing it with water.  
  
"Do it now Sakura! Before it becomes moveable again!" Li shouted.  
  
"Right. Hot Card! Return to your power confined! Hot Card!" Sakura shouted. Her staff slammed onto the form of a card as The Hot got sucked towards it. It finally stopped glowing and looked like a Clow Card.  
  
"What? You mean it's not a Star Card? How is that possible?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, from the little we know, maybe you catch it then transform it." Misty suggested.  
  
"You should give it a try Sakura." Madison said.  
  
"Right. I will." She said. She then tossed the newly caught card into the air. "I call upon the powers of my star. Ancient forces near and far. Clow Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light!" Immediately, The Hot Card turned pink and flew to Sakura.  
  
"I've never seen anything like that." Ash said happily.  
  
"Um. Thanks." Sakura said. Kero flew up to her.  
  
"Well, that's 53 Clow Cards now."  
  
"I know. Oh I feel tired." Sakura said.  
  
"Is it because you just got done transforming a card?" Misty asked. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"How did you know this?" Yue asked suspiciously. Misty shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Something just told me." Misty replied.  
  
"Well, this did happen a lot while she was transforming the 52 Cards we knew about." Madison said.  
  
"This is the strangest thing I've ever witnessed." Brock and Ash said at the same time.  
  
"You know. It's possible you could have some slight magic in you Misty." Yue said suddenly.  
  
"I doubt that. I really do." Misty said, blushing a little bit.  
  
***Author note*** This next part I'm not too sure could actually happen but I'm going to put it in anyway. Hey, that's what fics are for. ^_^***  
  
"Okay. This may sound silly but why don't you try releasing a card?" Sakura said.  
  
"Um. Okay." Misty said while taking the staff. "Um. What exactly do I do?"   
  
"Just tell one of the cards to come out." Sakura said happily.  
  
"Um. Okay. Earth Card! Release!" Misty said. The card started to come out but then went right back in.  
  
"Yep. You have some magical ability." Sakura said. "Not enough though."  
  
"Oh well." Misty said while shrugging.  
  
"Well. I got that all on tape! Now let's hunt down another card!" Madison said happily.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. A bit dull. I have good parts planned out for The Tornado and The World card. At the end of each story, I'm going to say which cards have been caught. Review! ^_^  
  
Cards Caught:  
  
The Hot 


	3. Part 3: The Tornado Card

The Forgotten Cards  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 3  
  
Thursday March 25, 2004  
  
Wow. I'm on a role with this story. I hope Jolt isn't getting sick of me sending in stories everyday. ^_^ Well, enjoy as always!  
  
It was the next day after Sakura's capture of The Hot card. Sakura had spent an hour telling them what the whole purpose was so that she wouldn't have to always ask questions.   
  
"This is a rotten morning." Sakura said as she stuck her head out of her tent. The sky was completely clouded over and it was hot and humid.  
  
"I'll say. Look at that sky." Ash said. Brock then peeked his head out of the other tent along with Ash.  
  
"This day doesn't feel right." Brock said. Just as he said it, they felt a light breeze. Yue had now stepped outside.  
  
"It does seem strange. Almost like something's going to happen." Yue said suspiciously.  
  
"Oh lighten up. What's going to happen? A thunderstorm maybe." Kero replied. Li was just yawning as he stepped out of the guy tent.  
  
"You're Pikachu kept me awake half the night Ash." Li said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"It can be that way sometimes. That just means Pikachu's lonely." Ash said, sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh well. Let's just try to make the best of this day!" Sakura said.  
  
"Well, Brock could start by making breakfast." Misty said.  
  
"Right you are. Only problem is we don't have any wood or matches. Sakura laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kero asked.  
  
"Who has magical cards? I do. And two of them just happen to be Wood and Fiery." She said while winking. Ash quickly caught on.  
  
"Wow. Those things are useful." Ash said.  
  
"Sure are. Can you get a fire going?" Brock asked. Sakura nodded and took the key off her neck. She then reached inside her sleeping bag and grabbed the 53 cards.  
  
"Okay. Fire and Wood. Where are they? YES! Got them." She said happily.  
  
"Good. Start the fire already. I'm getting hungry." Kero and Misty both said. Sakura tossed both cards up into the air.  
  
"Oh key of the star. With powers burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light! Wood, make a pile of wood and Fiery set that wood to fire! Star Cards!" Sakura shouted. Both came out at the same time but Wood acted first, setting a stack of wood in a neat pile. Then Fiery took her turn and set the wood to fire so that Brock could cook. They both flew back to Sakura in card form.  
  
"Now start cooking! I'm hungry!" Sakura said.  
  
"Same here." Madison said. Before they knew it, they were greedily eating Brock's famous cooking.  
  
"You know. This is good." Li said.  
  
"Are you going to finish that?" Kero asked. Misty had taken note that Yue wasn't eating.  
  
"Um Yue? Don't you want to eat?" Misty asked, holding out some food. Yue shook his head.  
  
"I don't need to. I get my strength from the moon." He said. Sakura had just finished her meal.  
  
"Ah that was good." Sakura said.  
  
"I can tell. You finished before Ash and that's a first." Brock said. Sakura and the others sweat dropped. Without warning, Sakura stood up and looked to the south.  
  
"What's up?" Ash asked through a mouth full of food.  
  
"I sense another Clow Card." Sakura replied, still looking south.  
  
"Another one? But you just caught one yesterday. Surely there can't be another one." Misty said.  
  
"I sense one to." Yue and Kero both said. Pikachu bounded up onto Sakura's shoulder and looked South to. Everyone seemed to sense something except Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
  
"Look over there!" Misty shouted, pointing south. A massive black funnel was dipping from the clouds.  
  
"It's a Clow Card alright." Kero said.  
  
"Could that be the Tornado Card?" Sakura asked. Yue nodded.  
  
"By the looks of it, I'd say yes." Yue told her. Lightning began flashing all around them.  
  
"Uh, there's another one to!" Brock yelled. 1 tornado was already on the ground and another one was on its way, heading straight for Sakura.  
  
"I'm going in!" Sakura shouted over the roar that had begun and the intense wind.  
  
"What??!! Are you insane??!!" Madison and Lee shouted.  
  
"I have to!" Sakura shouted. By this time, a third tornado was dropping down.  
  
"I already have an idea on how to stop it. Just give me the benefit of the doubt." She said. There were now 3 tornadoes heading in their direction.  
  
"Okay. Be careful though." Madison said worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. Come back in good shape." Li said.  
  
"I will. Fly!" Sakura shouted. Wings suddenly sprouted out of her back and she flew into the storm with Kero and Yue.  
  
"So. What do you have in mind for this?" Yue asked as a sixth tornado was now dropping down.   
  
"Well, tornadoes suck up earth. If it's clogged enough, it should become paralyzed." Sakura said.  
  
"So you're thinking about using The Earth card?" Yue asked as a seventh tornado dropped right behind them. The wind was becoming increasingly stronger as they flew to the heart of the cluster. Yue almost got stabbed by debris if he hadn't put up his shield.  
  
"You know, this is getting dangerous Sakura. You need to seal it quick! This has to be another element card!" Kero shouted.  
  
"I have an idea. Shield! Form a cage around us and protect us from debris!" Sakura shouted. She wasn't a moment too soon. The Shield Card popped up just in time to block a lethal piece of debris from hitting them.  
  
"Now use Earthy!" Yue shouted over the howl over the ten tornadoes.  
  
"Okay. Earth! Come to my aid! Clog all the tornadoes now! Release!" Sakura shouted. Earth came out of the card and spilt into 10 equal segments which flew to each tornado.  
  
"Think this will work?" Misty asked from their safe location as they saw the different Earth forms plunge into each tornado.  
  
"I hope so." Brock and Ash replied. Pikachu was looking worried.  
  
"Okay. They almost stopped. Seal the Card now Sakura before it disappears!" Kero shouted.  
  
"Right. Tornado Card! Return to your power confined! Tornado!" Sakura shouted. Each of the 10 tornadoes jumped into the card and disappeared. The Tornado Card flew to her. The shield around them disappeared.  
  
"Okay. Transform it. I know. I call upon the powers of my star. Ancient forces near and far. Clow Card transform all your might and draw your power from my light!" Sakura shouted. The Card flashed pink and flew to her. The front had a picture of a tornado.  
  
"You did it Sakura!" Madison shouted. Li was happily asking her every detail of what had happened.  
  
"It looked really cool. Well, what we could see of it." Li said.  
  
"Quite action packed. I saw this glimmering thing around you guys. What was that?" Misty asked.  
  
"It was The Shield Card. It protected us." Kero said.  
  
"Well, another good capture which I got on tape!" Madison said.  
  
"You did remember to transform it right?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes. It's 54 cards now right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep. And now 9 more to go." Brock said.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Longest part so far! What do you think? Review! ^_^  
  
Cards Caught:  
  
The Hot  
  
The Tornado 


	4. Part 4: The Summer Card

The Forgotten Cards  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 4  
  
Friday April 2, 2004  
  
I am on Spring Break! YAY! ^_^ Well, I was not in the mood to write for a little bit but I plan on doing a lot of writing right now! Enjoy!  
  
The day dawned bright and warm as Sakura laid all 54 cards in front of her. She sighed.  
  
"Hey. Are you okay?" Madison asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"It's just that since I have to transform these cards, I'm starting to feel a little drained again.  
  
"Well, it shouldn't last long right?" Ash asked as he stepped out of his tent.  
  
"It shouldn't. Once you capture and transform the remaining cards, it should work out in your favor." Kero told her. Sakura smiled and gathered up the cards.  
  
"I guess you're right. Has anyone seen Yue?" Sakura asked, looking around.  
  
"I know he went some where but I don't know where." Brock replied. That's when Madison spotted Li and Misty looking towards the West.  
  
"Uh, what's up guys?" Madison asked. They didn't say anything. Then Misty spoke.  
  
"There's something out there. But I don't know what it is." Misty said. Li nodded. Sakura then stepped up next to them.  
  
"I sense it to. It has to be a Clow Card." Sakura said dramatically. Without any warning, clouds banked the sky and the trees around them became deathly silent. Not a breeze was stirring.  
  
"What's going on? Which card is it?" Yue asked as he came flying in to land.  
  
"I don't think we know yet." Brock said. At that moment, the wind picked up and it started raining.  
  
"Back in the tents!" Kero shouted. Everyone went running inside except Misty, Li, and Sakura.  
  
"This is defiantly a Clow Card." Sakura said. The wind was picking up and they saw funnel clouds yet again.  
  
"I thought you captured the Tornado Card Sakura!" Misty yelled over the wind and rain when she saw the funnel clouds.  
  
"I did. This has to be the Summer Card." Sakura said.  
  
"Get in here you guys!" Kero yelled.  
  
"No! I know what card this is!" Sakura yelled over the pounding thunder.  
  
"Which one is it?" Kero yelled over the storm.  
  
"It has to be Summer!" Li yelled.  
  
"Of course. A Season Card." Yue said as he stepped up beside them. Madison also came running out with an umbrella.  
  
"What do you mean Yue?" Madison asked.  
  
"A Season Card combines the forces of several cards. Like this one. It combines the forces of Cloud, Rain, Wind, Lightning, Thunder, and Tornado." Yue explained. The rain was now coming down in sheets and there were numerous funnel clouds above them.  
  
"Oh great. They're harder then element cards I take it?" Li asked. Kero nodded.  
  
"Okay. This is going to be tough. How do we find out how to stop it?" Misty asked. Just at that moment, a huge boulder came flying across the field and slammed into Sakura. She fell over, unconscious.  
  
"SAKURA!" Li yelled. That bought Brock and Ash out. They were in shock when they say what happened.  
  
"What happens now?!" Misty yelled.  
  
"You have to take over!" Kero shouted over the howling tornado that had just touched down. "You are the only other one that was able to get a card someone out with that staff!"  
  
"But she can't Kero!" Madison yelled.  
  
"She can. She just has to trust herself." Yue said calmly. Misty blinked.  
  
"Well, I guess it's worth a try." Misty said quietly.  
  
"So you're going to do this then?" Brock asked over the rain.  
  
"Yes. I really don't have a choice." Misty said. She walked over to Sakura and took the key off her neck. Then she took the cards out of Sakura's hand and went through the ones she thought she would need.  
  
"Okay. I hope this works." Misty said. They all watched with baited breath. Misty took a deep breath and began saying the incantation, although it was slightly different.  
  
"Oh key of Sakura's star. With powers burning bright. Reveal her staff, and shine your light! Release!" Misty shouted. Li and Madison nearly fainted when the key turned into Sakura's staff.  
  
"Wow. You did it." Ash said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, I better start." Misty said. She took out The Fly card and looked at it. Then she tossed it up into the air.  
  
"Fly! Come to my aid! Attach yourself to Sakura's staff! Release!" Misty shouted. She hopped on the staff and it grew wings. Kero and Yue took off after her.  
  
"I have no idea what to do!" Misty said, worriedly.  
  
"Which card do you think would work the best?" Kero asked.  
  
"Snow would probably work. But it would be a very short time to capture it. And I can't transform it. Sakura has to." Misty said.  
  
"Just try it." Yue said. Debris was now whipping past them.  
  
"I think Shield would be a wise choice to use first." Misty said.  
  
"Use it then. You're the only one who can capture the card right now." Kero said.  
  
"Right. Shield! Come to my aid form a barrier around us to protect us!" Misty shouted. A bubble-like shield formed around them just in time.  
  
"Okay. Now try the Snow Card!" Yue shouted over the roar of the tornadoes.  
  
"Right. Snow! Come to my aid! Release and freeze Summer! Snow!" Misty shouted. The others watched, amazed from the ground as white snow flew around every raindrop, every tornado, and froze it.  
  
"Look there!" Misty shouted. She was pointing to a ball that looked like the Sun.  
  
"That's Summer's form! Seal it quick!" Kero shouted. Ash he said it, the ice was starting to crack around it.  
  
"Right. Summer Card! Return to your power confined! Summer Card!" Misty shouted. It was just in time. The Summer Card broke free just as she finished saying the incantation. It flew towards the card and then was sealed. The tornadoes, rain, wind, and clouds all disappeared and left a sunny sky. They flew back just as Sakura woke up.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" Sakura asked. Misty held up The Summer Card.  
  
"You got knocked out so I had to capture the card for you." Misty said as she handed the cards back as well as the staff.  
  
"She did a pretty good job." Li said. "Looked pretty cool from the ground. Sakura stood up and hugged Misty.  
  
"What's this for?" She asked.  
  
"For not letting a Clow Card get away." Sakura replied.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well? Did you like? I like all the parts so far. Well, review! ^_^  
  
Cards Caught:  
  
The Hot  
  
The Tornado  
  
The Summer 


	5. Part 5a: The Lightning Card

The Forgotten Cards  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 5a  
  
Thursday April 8, 2004  
  
Well, I guess I'm not doing as much writing as I thought I would over Spring Break. Oh well. Here's Part 5 anyway!  
  
Everything had been quiet for days. The sky had been constantly cloudy and the sun had only peeked out for a minute or two. They were all getting depressed.  
  
"This bites." Ash complained as they traveled across a dirt road. "How much longer is it going to stay like this?"  
  
"What I want to know is when is the next Clow Card going to show up? There hasn't been one around for days and days." Sakura said.   
  
"For you it's been longer since I helped you catch the last one." Misty replied.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
I have no idea what to do!" Misty said, worriedly.  
  
"Which card do you think would work the best?" Kero asked.  
  
"Snow would probably work. But it would be a very short time to capture it. And I can't transform it. Sakura has to." Misty said.  
  
"Just try it." Yue said. Debris was now whipping past them.  
  
"I think Shield would be a wise choice to use first." Misty said.  
  
"Use it then. You're the only one who can capture the card right now." Kero said.  
  
"Right. Shield! Come to my aid form a barrier around us to protect us!" Misty shouted. A bubble-like shield formed around them just in time.  
  
"Okay. Now try the Snow Card!" Yue shouted over the roar of the tornadoes.  
  
"Right. Snow! Come to my aid! Release and freeze Summer! Snow!" Misty shouted. The others watched, amazed from the ground as white snow flew around every raindrop, every tornado, and froze it.  
  
"Look there!" Misty shouted. She was pointing to a ball that looked like the Sun.  
  
"That's Summer's form! Seal it quick!" Kero shouted. Ash he said it, the ice was starting to crack around it.  
  
"Right. Summer Card! Return to your power confined! Summer Card!" Misty shouted. It was just in time. The Summer Card broke free just as she finished saying the incantation. It flew towards the card and then was sealed. The tornadoes, rain, wind, and clouds all disappeared and left a sunny sky. They flew back just as Sakura woke up.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Yeah. You're right. I didn't seal that one. I would've if a huge rock wouldn't have came pelting at me." Sakura said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Well, I get the feeling another Clow Card is going to show itself here soon." Madison said. Sure enough, right after she said it, Sakura turned toward the East. Li did to. Misty didn't.  
  
"Clow Card right?" Ash and Brock asked.  
  
"Yep. It's not far away either." Yue said. Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning struck at their feet and sent them flying. Li, Madison, and Brock went flying East. Yue and Ash went flying West and Sakura, Misty, and Kero went flying South.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up a few minutes later, rubbing her head.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked. Kero was flying around them.  
  
"The Lightning Card. It struck by us and made us fly in all directions." Kero explained.  
  
"Oh great. We have to try and find the others while hunting down a Clow Card." Misty sighed. Suddenly, yet another bolt of lightning struck right by them followed by more bolts.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" They all screamed.  
  
"SAKURA! YOU NEED TO USE YOUR MAGIC!" Misty shouted as a particularly big bolt sent shards of rock flying at them.  
  
"Right. Oh key of the Star. With powers burning bright. Reveal the staff, and shine your light!" Sakura shouted. She now had the staff but the Lightning Card struck it and made it fly far into the grassy field.  
  
"NOT COOL! YOU STUPID CARD!!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"We need to go get the staff!" Misty replied.   
  
"That won't be easy. The Lightning Card's guarding it." Kero said. All around the staff were bolts of lightning that were flying from the cloud.  
  
"That won't stop me." Sakura shouted. Before they could stop her, she dove in and grabbed the staff. The Lightning tried to strike it out of her hand but it didn't work. Sakura leapt out just in time and pulled out the Summer Card.  
  
"It's time that you cleared up Lightning!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Misty said.  
  
"It better. It's the only plan I have." Sakura replied.  
  
"Well, go for it champ!" Kero shouted. Sakura nodded and tossed the card up into the air.  
  
"I call upon the powers of my star. Ancient forces near and far. Clow Card transform all your might, and draw your power from my light!" Sakura shouted. The Summer Card sparkled for a second then became pink.  
  
"Summer Card! Clear up the skies and expose Lightning! Star Card!" Sakura shouted. They watched as the tiny sun flew towards all the clouds and made them disappear. All but a small cloud did which most likely contained Lightning.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Misty asked.  
  
"I think we're about to find out." Kero replied. Sakura took out yet another card and tossed it into the air.  
  
"Windy! Tangle Lightning! Release and dispel!" Sakura shouted. The Windy Card flew into the cloud and before they knew it, a single bolt of Lightning was visible.  
  
"Is that Lightning's visible form?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes! Seal it quick Sakura!" Kero shouted.  
  
"Right. Lightning Card! Return to your power confined! Lightning Card!" Sakura shouted. The Card put up a good fight and didn't want to be drawn in. It lost and got sucked back into its card form.  
  
"Well, that was a particularly annoying card to catch." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah but now we have another problem." Misty said as the sun was finally shining.  
  
"What's that?" Kero asked.  
  
"We have to find the others." Misty replied.  
  
To be continued…  
  
I don't feel like writing too much. Oh well. I did anyway. Review! ^_^   
  
Cards Caught:  
  
The Hot  
  
The Tornado  
  
The Summer  
  
The Lightning 


	6. Part 5b: Finding Your Friends

The Forgotten Cards  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 5b  
  
Saturday April 10, 2004  
  
Tomorrow's Easter! I'm so excited! Well, I don't know how good this part will be but I'll try to make it interesting. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Kero, Sakura, and Misty had now been wandering around for hours. They were all walking silently until Kero spoke.  
  
"You know Sakura, don't you have to sign your name to the cards? If you don't, they'll do what they want right?" Kero asked.  
  
"Could that have been why the cards listened to me?" Misty asked.  
  
"That's a mystery. Some of the cards you used did have Sakura's name on them and they listened to you." Kero said.  
  
"Maybe it has to do with the fact I was unconscious and the cards knew that she was the only one who could help." Sakura said. They had been traveling for hours looking for the others but there was no sign of them.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue and Ash were having trouble as well. Since Yue was stuck with Ash, he was getting them more lost.  
  
"Do you even know where you're going?" Yue asked him.  
  
"No. Do you?" Ash asked. Pikachu sighed.   
  
"Do you have a plan to find the others? Because I sure don't." Yue told Ash.  
  
"I suppose I could use my flying Pokemon Noctowl." Ash replied, looking at the Pokeball. He tossed it onto the ground and Noctowl appeared.  
  
"That is one weird looking creature. And I thought Kero looked strange." Yue said.  
  
"Don't underestimate it." Ash said defensively. "Noctowl, I need you to go find the others okay?" Noctowl nodded his head and flew off.  
  
"I hope this works Ash." Yue said.  
  
"Yeah. So do I. Noctowl hasn't really let me down." Ash replied.  
  
______________________________________  
  
"This is getting tiresome. They could've been flung anywhere!" Misty said, annoyed.  
  
"Don't you have any of those Pokemon things Misty?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. But they're all Water and don't fly." Misty said. A light bulb suddenly went off in Sakura's head.  
  
"Fly? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sakura asked. Misty. She looked confused for a moment but then she caught on. They both looked weirdly at Kero.  
  
"Dream on. I'm not that good of a flyer." Kero said.  
  
"Well, you're the only one who can fly." Sakura said.  
  
"Wrong there. You have The Fly Card. Why don't you fly?" Kero said with small eyes. Their argument was interrupted when Misty spotted Noctowl.  
  
"Look there! That's Ash's Noctowl! If we follow it, it should lead us to him!" Misty said.  
  
"It'll be faster if we fly. Fly! Attach yourself to my staff! Release and dispel!" Sakura shouted. The staff suddenly sprouted wings.  
  
"Hop on." Sakura said to Misty. "It'll be faster this way." Misty nodded and they all went zooming after Noctowl.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Hey guys!" Ash said when he saw them zooming down.  
  
"Hey! Thanks to your Noctowl, we found you Ash!" Sakura said.  
  
"So, have you found the others?" Yue asked Sakura. She shook her head.  
  
"No. We were still looking when we saw your Noctowl." Misty said. Suddenly, they heard some arguing in the trees beyond.  
  
"That sounds like Li." Kero said.  
  
"Well, let's go then." Misty replied. They ran through the trees and found they were right on. Li and Madison appeared to be arguing and Brock was trying to break them up.  
  
"It's your fault we're lost!" Madison yelled.  
  
"My fault??!! You got us lost!" Li yelled back.  
  
"Now now kids. Settle down." Brock was saying.   
  
"Hey guys!" Ash yelled. Madison and Li suddenly stopped fighting.  
  
"Hey! You found us!" Madison said happily.  
  
"Found you fighting more like it." Sakura muttered.  
  
"That reminds me. Did you capture the Lightning Card yet Sakura?" Li asked. Sakura smiled and held it up.  
  
"Aw. I missed a capture." Madison said, disappointed.  
  
"We'll tell you about it." Misty and Kero said.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. I've done better stories. :P I've been on a brain fart for a lot of my stories. Well, review! ^_^  
  
Cards Caught:  
  
The Hot  
  
The Tornado  
  
The Summer  
  
The Lightning 


	7. Part 6: The Metal Card

Saturday May 29, 2004   
  
School's almost out! That's good. I hope to finish this story and many more over the summer. Heck, I might update 3 times a week if I have no writers block. Well, enjoy!   
  
"Well, what card do you guys think is next?" Sakura asked as she sat down to eat. Brock dished up some of his stew and set it down in front of her.   
  
"Well, the ones that are left are Metal, Spring, Fall, Winter, Cold, Smoke, Rock, and World. Only 8 left." Kero said as he finished his stew.   
  
"I just want to go home. I miss my bed. Camping out in tents does not work for me every night." Madison sighed. Ash then came out of his tent, yawning.   
  
"Morning everyone." He said.   
  
"Morning Ash. Why don't you grab something to eat?" Brock said. Just then, a small piece of metal fell out of the tree above them and conked Brock on the head.   
  
"What is that doing out here?" Li asked. Sakura took it and examined it.   
  
"Oh relax Li. It's just a piece of metal. Nothing to get freaked out about." Sakura said. Just then, a shivering vibe went straight through her and she sat bolt upright. Li did as well but Misty had fallen back asleep.   
  
"Do you sense it?" Yue asked looking around. Sakura nodded.   
  
"There's a Clow Card around here. Which one do you think it is?" Li asked.   
  
"I don't know but I think we're going to find out soon." Sakura said. They stood absolutely silent, looking around for some sign. They couldn't hear anything since the wind had started to blow through the leaves again.   
  
"Hold on. Listen." Madison said. In the distance, they could hear things whirling through the air at high speeds. Just then, a dangerously sharp metal spike slammed just centimeters away from Sakura's foot. She yelped and leapt back.   
  
"It's the Metal Card!" Ash shouted. They heard a frantic noise behind them and say Pikachu dodging countless spikes.   
  
"Hold on Pikachu!" Ash yelled. He dodged through the spikes and grabbed Pikachu just seconds before a gigantic spike plowed into the ground where Pikachu had been. Still, Misty slept on somehow.   
  
"This is enough!" Sakura shouted as another spike went whizzing past her. "I'm using the Shield Card!" She shouted. The others nodded as she pulled out the card and the key.   
  
"Oh key of my star. With powers burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light! Star Card!" She shouted. A gigantic bubble-like protector surrounded them instantly and made the spikes bounce off like nothing.   
  
" Now what do we do?" Li shouted over the thudding.   
  
"We have to think fast. The Shield Card can't last for a long time. Would Tornado work?" Sakura asked.   
  
"ARE YOU NUTS????????" Kero shouted.   
  
"What do you mean Kero?" Ash asked as Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder.   
  
"A Tornado accelerates speed of light objects! You would make those spikes even more deadly!" He said. Just then, the shield wore off and the spikes continued their assault.   
  
"JUMP!" Sakura shouted. She jumped out of reach just in time.   
  
"What are you doing??????!!!!" Brock yelled.   
  
"I'm getting the spikes away from you. They're trying to get me!" Sakura shouted as she bounced around and the metal spikes followed.   
  
"Sakura! Try using the Wood Card!" Madison and Ash yelled.   
  
"How would that stop it?" Brock asked.   
  
"It would trap the spikes in the wood! That's a brilliant idea!" Sakura said. "Wood! Come to my aid. Form vines to trap Metal! Wood!" She shouted. Thick branches expelled from the card and enclosed Sakura. The metal spikes slammed into the wood and moved no further.   
  
"Now Sakura! Capture it!" Yue said.   
  
"Right. Metal Card! Return to your power confined! Metal Card!" She yelled. A great wind swept up and pulled the spikes out of the wood. The metal spikes did an abrupt face and zoomed toward the card. Finally another capture over. Sakura sighed and walked back to the others.  
  
"Great capture Sakura! Madison said.  
  
"Yeah! You were great!" Ash added. Just then they heard yawning behind them and turned around. Misty had finally woken up.  
  
"Hello. What did I miss?" She asked. The others looked at each other and laughed, leaving Misty very confused.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. Review!   
  
Cards Caught:  
The Hot  
The Tornado  
The Summer  
The Lightning  
The Metal  



	8. Part 7: The Rock Card

Wednesday June 9, 2004

It is official! I am now out of school! I'm happy. It's down pouring here   
  
right now so I may be stuck at the library for awhile. Enjoy! BRBR  
  
The day had dawned bright and sunny. Misty woke up and found Sakura and   
  
Madison outside, finishing their breakfast.   
  
"Hey guys. Where's everyone else?" Misty asked.   
  
"They went for a walk. Won't be back for about an hour and a half." Sakura   
  
said.   
  
"And I decided to stay here just in case a card showed up!" Madison added   
  
happily. Misty looked out at the forest and saw the glimmers of sunlight   
  
shining through onto their campground. She yawned and plopped down.   
  
"7 cards left. That's it. I'm going to miss you guys when you leave." Misty   
  
said. Sakura and Madison looked at each other.   
  
"Well, you will always have the memories of when we were here." Madison   
  
reassured her. Kero then came fluttering out of Sakura's backpack, startling   
  
her.   
  
"I thought you had gone on a hike with the others!" Sakura yelled once she   
  
calmed down. Kero sighed.   
  
"Yue said one of us had to stay here with you. I don't see how it would of   
  
hurt if he stayed behind for a change." Kero said with a scowl. Madison and   
  
Misty blinked.   
  
"Oh cheer up Kero. I'll make sure that next time, Yue stays here." Sakura   
  
said. Madison and Misty giggled.   
  
"Toge-toge-prrrrrrrre!" Togepi rang out.   
  
"Opps. I forget to give Togepi its morning food. How could I be so   
  
stupid??" Misty asked. She jumped up and ran back into her tent.   
  
"Why do I get the feeling that…?" Sakura began.   
  
"Don't say it. Every time you do, a card shows up." Kero warned.   
  
"Oh that's superstition. Today's going to be a boring day." Sakura said   
  
right in Kero's face. Kero's eyes twitched.   
  
"You should be a little more careful in the morning around me." He said   
  
with narrowed eyes.   
  
"Really? Why's that?" Sakura asked. Kero's eyes twitched again.   
  
"Because [B] I CAN BE A REALL GROUCH IN THE MORNING! [/B]!" He shouted,   
  
knocking both Madison and Sakura backwards. Misty finally came out of her   
  
tent, holding a very happy Togepi.   
  
"Ah. Togepi's nice and happy again, aren't you?" Misty asked, cuddling   
  
noses. Suddenly, a big rock crashed behind Sakura making her fly farther   
  
even backwards. She then landed into Misty who almost fell over.

"[B] HEY! WATCH IT! [/B]" Misty shouted.   
  
"Sorry. But this has to be a Clow Card." Sakura said. Madison's eyes lit   
  
up.   
  
"I better go get my video camera then!" She said. The ground suddenly   
  
started shaking and every rock on the surface was picked up and hurtled at   
  
them.   
  
"Kero! What card is this??!!" Sakura yelled as a boulder went flying over   
  
her head.   
  
"It's The Rock Card! It's one of the more violent cards! You have to catch   
  
this one quick Sakura!" Kero yelled. Madison returned from her tent just as   
  
a rock crashed down behind it.   
  
"This one is nasty!" Madison yelled over the rumbling of rocks. Numerous   
  
times in one minute, the camera almost fell out of her hands."I have an idea. JUMP!" Sakura yelled. The Jump Card sprang onto her feet   
  
just as a boulder crashed down where she had been.   
  
"Sakura! Are you sure it's safe up there?" Misty yelled.   
  
"I don't see why not." Sakura yelled back. Just then, Misty saw a huge   
  
boulder heading right for Sakura.   
  
"[B] SAKURA! LOOK OUT!!!! [/B]" Misty shouted. It was obvious that Sakura   
  
would not be able to get away in time. Togepi lightly swung its fingers back   
  
and forth until a blue glow surrounded the rock and flung it away from   
  
Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes.   
  
"Huh? What happened?" Sakura asked.   
  
"I don't know. Now think of a way to seal it quick!" Kero and Misty   
  
shouted.   
  
"Would Water work?" Sakura asked.   
  
"It should. Give it a shot." Kero said.   
  
"Right. Oh key of the star. With powers burning bright. Reveal the staff   
  
and shine your light!" Sakura yelled. She then tossed The Water Card into   
  
the air. "Star Card!" Water came gushing out of the card and slammed into   
  
each and every bolder, knocking them to the ground until only the real card   
  
was left.   
  
"Seal it now!" Misty yelled.   
  
"Right. Rock Card! Return to your power confined! Rock Card!" She shouted.   
  
Huge ropes came out of her wand and wrapped around the card. It put up a big   
  
fight but a silver card was already forming and the card was sucked into   
  
place.   
  
"Finally. One less card." Sakura said as it floated to her.   
  
"And one more great capture." Madison added.   
  
To be continued…  
  
Well? How was it? I'm sure it could have been longer but I was running out   
  
of detail. Well, review!   
  
Cards Caught :  
  
The Hot  
The Tornado  
The Summer  
The Lightning  
The Metal  
The Rock 


	9. Part 8: The Winter Card

The Forgotten Cards  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 8  
  
Thursday July 1, 2004  
  
Yipes. Seems I forgot about this story. Sorry about that. Sweat drops I'll try and finish the story this month. Well, enjoy!  
  
Sakura stuck her nose out of the tent and got a huge surprise. The beginning of July and everything was covered in snow. It was warm to but the snow was cold and not melting. Sakura popped back in the tent.  
  
"Madison. Wake up. You are never going to believe this." Sakura said. Madison sat up yawning and glared at Sakura.  
  
"What did you wake me up for?" She asked grouchily. Sakura pointed outside.  
  
"Look outside. You won't believe what you're seeing." Sakura said. Madison glanced at Sakura and peeked outside.  
  
"It's snowing!" She shouted. The others came out and got a surprise.  
  
"Woah! Talk about Christmas in July! What's going on here??!!" Misty asked as she stepped into an ice cold bank of snow outside her tent.  
  
"Sakura, this is defiantly a Clow Card. Regular snow couldn't defy warm air like this." Kero said. Yue nodded.  
  
"From just the looks of this, I'd say it's the Winter Card." Yue said. Just then, the wind picked up and snow began flying everywhere. Ash and Brock were astounded whereas Pikachu was busy making a snowman. Li shivered as snow was fast falling and was already past their ankles and almost halfway up their knees.  
  
"Seems like Pp-p-pikachu's having a good time." Ash said, shivering as the July snowstorm proceeded to get worse.  
  
"Kero, you said that Season Cards combine the forces of a few cards, right?" Sakura said suddenly. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Yes they do. Why do you ask?" Kero asked her.  
  
"Well, the snow isn't melting. That makes me think it has the Shield Card. It's Windy so the Wind Card must also be involved. And then there's snow so the Snow Card has to be part of this to." Sakura said. Yue thought about it for a moment.  
  
"That does make sense. But how are you going to seal it? It doesn't seem to be doing anything bad really." Yue said. He spoke to soon. A huge tornado of snow spun from the clouds above and headed right in Sakura's direction.  
  
"Uhhhh, I think the Tornado Card is in this to! FLY!!!!" Sakura shouted. Wings sprouted onto her back and she flew into the sky. The snow tornado ripped up some trees and tossed them at her. Sakura barely dodged them.  
  
"I better go get my camcorder!" Madison shouted. She ran back into the tent as Sakura kept dodging flying trees, now laced with ice spikes.  
  
"Sakura's going to get sucked straight into the twister!!!!" Brock shouted.  
  
"SOME HELP WOULD BE NICE RIGHT ABOUT NOW!!!!!" Sakura shouted down as the snow tornado gained on her.  
  
"Try the Hot or Fiery Card! They should be able to melt it!" Kero shouted up to her.  
  
"Right. Fiery! Fly at the snow and melt it away! Fiery!" Sakura shouted. The Fiery Card flew into shape and dived at the snow twister. Just as it seemed it would work, a glow surrounded it and a shield formed, knocking Fiery away and sucking Sakura in.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!" Misty shouted, horrified. Inside the tornado, Sakura opened her eyes. The view she had was spectacular. White powdery snow was glistening all around her as it spun furiously in it's tornado shape.  
  
"Okay Sakura. Locate the card's true form. It has to be here somewhere." Sakura said out loud. She allowed herself to be sucked further up into the funnel. It was quite cold inside it and she shivered.  
  
"Hey! That's an idea! If I release Fiery in here, no shield can block it!" Sakura thought. She took out the Fiery Card and released it.  
  
"Fiery! Find Winter's true form!!!" Sakura commanded. The Card spun around the tornado in an awesome display of orange and red. From the outside, the tornado turned from snow to fire.  
  
"Woah! I'm glad I'm getting this!" Madison said happily.  
  
"Well, it seems that Fiery worked at close range." Yue said. Inside the funnel, Sakura was glancing around rapidly. Finally, her eyes landed on a very large snowflake.  
  
"Bingo! I have you now! Winter Card! Return to your power confined! Winter Card!" Sakura yelled. The Card broke into strands and flew to her shining staff. The card sealed itself and the twister disappeared, leaving Sakura flying in mid-air. She flew down to the others and held the card up.  
  
"I'd have to say that was one of your best captures yet Sakura! That fire tornado was just too cool!" Ash said happily. They looked over at Pikachu who was crushing his melting snowman with a stick.  
  
"Well, at least it's one less card down!" Brock said. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yeah. One less." She replied.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Blech! That was bad I think. Oh well. I'm sort of on a stumper for this story. It seems to be getting repetitive. Well, review!   
  
Cards Caught:  
  
The Hot  
  
The Tornado  
  
The Summer  
  
The Lightning  
  
The Metal  
  
The Rock  
  
The Winter 


	10. Part 9: The Cold Card

The Forgotten Cards Pikachu Part 9  
  
Saturday July 10, 2004  
  
Falls asleep on keyboard Opps. Sorry. I'm just really tired right now. I would say this story is about a little over halfway done I think. Well, enjoy! Insert big yawn here XD  
  
"Do I have to get up?" Sakura said groggily at Kero and Yue for trying to wake her up.  
  
"Yeah. It's almost 11 in the morning Sakura. You have to get up sometime." Kero said. Sakura plopped a pillow over her head.  
  
"Says who?" Sakura replied grouchily. Yue's eyes glowed and suddenly Sakura was lifted off of her bed, kicking, and gently flown outside. Kero was restraining himself from laughing.  
  
"THAT WASN'T FUNNY YUE!!!!" Sakura shouted. Yue chuckled at her annoyance.  
  
"Sakura! Could you possibly yell louder?" Ash asked. Sakura narrowed her eyes and grabbed Misty's mallet and slammed it on Ash's head.  
  
"YEOWCH!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR???!!!!" Ash yelled in surprise. Sakura scowled.  
  
"Let's see how pleasant you would be if YOU were flown out of bed when you didn't want to get up. Where is everyone?" She asked. Only Madison, Misty, and Ash were there.  
  
"I don't know. They probably went out looking for more firewood. We're running low." Madison told her. Sakura plopped down by the fire and wrapped a blanket around her.  
  
"You know, this cold weather is really ticking me off. I'm getting sick of it!" Sakura said with narrowed eyes. Misty thought for a second.  
  
"You're right. It HAS been cold for a long time. Do you think it could be a Clow Card?" Misty asked. Sakura turned to Kero and Yue.  
  
"IS there a Cold Card?" Sakura asked. Kero and Yue nodded.  
  
"Most will just think of this card as a prolonged cold spell but it's not." Kero informed her.  
  
"Well, it HAS been quite cold for awhile. But I can't do anything until it acts." Sakura said. Almost immediately, a cold gust showered over them making them all shiver.  
  
"It's here!" Madison yelled. It was so cold that ice was freezing onto every tree and was coating the ground. The temperature was plummeting fast.  
  
"Shield! Protect the others from Cold!" Sakura yelled. A bubble-like dome surrounded them and it became warm inside.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Ash asked as she pulled on many sweatshirts and a pair of jeans.  
  
"I'm going to fight this card. What did you think I was going to do, blow bubbles out my nose?" Sakura replied sarcastically. Ash rolled his eyes. Kero flew up to Sakura with a tiny sweatshirt on.  
  
"I'm coming with. Are you ready?" He asked. Sakura nodded and they flew out of the Shield into the Cold. It was cold like Sakura had never felt before. Every inch of her skin seemed like it was being stabbed many times repeatedly.  
  
"Kero! Could I use the Fiery Card to warm us up and to get rid of this pest?" Sakura asked as icicles were starting to form on her hair.  
  
"T-t-try it. It couldn't hurt." Kero replied, shivering.  
  
"Right. Fiery! Surround us to warm us up!" Sakura shouted as she tossed the card into the air. A blanket of flames shot around them in a whirl of red and orange as they warmed up. Sakura's hair was actually dripping water from melted ice.  
  
"Okay. Now what to do about this card. If I don't catch it soon, all the plants are going to die." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, try getting Fiery to find its true form. Maybe then you can locate where Cold's true form is." Kero suggested.  
  
"You know, that's a good idea. Now Fiery, seek out Cold's true form! Go!" Sakura said.  
  
"Now you sound like a Pokemon Trainer." Kero said with narrowed eyes. Fiery kept a tail around them while it blanketed the landscape with warmth.  
  
"Kero! Look down there!" Sakura shouted, pointed to a particularly tall rock. On it, was an icicle that was struggling against Fiery's flames.  
  
"There it is! Seal it quick!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Right. Cold Card! Return to your power confined! Cold Card!" Sakura yelled. A glistening rectangle appeared at the edge of her wand as the icicle was swept into the card. Finally, the card stopped glowing and flew into Sakura's hands. Fiery and Shield then disappeared. Sakura flew back to the others to find Madison quite annoyed.  
  
"Fiery completely blocked you! I could barley see you capture the card!" Madison complained. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Well Madison, trust me. There is always next time." Sakura reassured her. Pikachu hopped onto Sakura's shoulder and took the card into its mouth.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Sakura yelled, stomping her foot.  
  
"Oh he's not hurting it." Ash laughed as the others got high amusement out of watching Sakura chase Pikachu around, yelling for him to give back the Cold Card.  
  
To be continued…  
  
He he. Best part or one of them so far. Review!  
  
Cards Caught:  
The Hot The Tornado The Summer The Lightning The Metal The Rock The Winter The Cold 


	11. Part 10: The Smoke Card

The Forgotten Cards Pikachu Part 10  
  
Saturday July 17, 2004  
  
This summer is going by too fast. I don't want to go back to school! What? It may not start until September 1, but I'm still not looking forward to it. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
"Is it just me or is everything hazy this morning?" Sakura asked when she stepped out of the tent. Everything was fogged over and Sakura could barley see what was in front of her.  
  
"It's not just you." Li coughed as he stepped out into the polluted air.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww. It stinks out here!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Did you smell yourself again?" Misty asked slyly which began the morning fight between the two.  
  
"Kero, Yue. Get out her. Quick!" Madison shouted. Kero looked like he didn't want to get up.  
  
"What was the big rush to get me out here???" He asked grumpily. Sakura grabbed him.  
  
"Whoa kid! What are you doing?" He shouted. Yue watched, amused.  
  
"Do you sense a Clow Card?" Sakura asked. Kero looked at her funny.  
  
"No. Do you?" Kero asked. She set him down and turned to the others.  
  
"Li, Yue, Misty. Do ANY of you sense one?" She asked, annoyed. They all shook their heads. Sakura growled.  
  
"Maybe your imagining things?" Kero said.  
  
"I AM NOT IMAGINING THINGS!" Sakura shouted. To prove it, she whipped out The Windy card and held it up.  
  
"Once I release Windy to blow this smoke away, you'll see I'm not lying. Windy! Come to my aid! Release your power and blow away this smoke!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Sakura! That's it! It's The Smoke card! It can't be sensed by anyone except the captor of the cards!" Yue yelled. Sakura slapped her head.  
  
"That makes sense. But Windy isn't working!" Sakura yelled. Just then, the smoke gathered into a huge ball and darted after Sakura. She dodged it.  
  
"Here we go again. Fly!" Sakura yelled. She dodged the smoke again but it made a quick abrupt-face and slammed into Sakura, surrounding her in smoke.  
  
"Sakura!" Madison yelled. It didn't look good. Inside, Sakura was struggling to breath.  
  
"Think Sakura." She told herself. "What can you use to shield yourself?" She thought for a second then it came to her.  
  
"That's it! Shield Card! Surround me to protect me from Smoke! Shield!" She yelled. The bubble-like card blasted from the card and cleared all smoke away from Sakura. Finally, she could breathe again. She darted out of the cloud and it followed her.  
  
"Kero! What should I use??!! This card seems unbeatable!" Sakura yelled down as she dodged The Smoke card again.  
  
"Try Water! Smoke can be washed away with water!" Kero yelled up to her. She nodded.  
  
"Right. Water, come to my aid! Slam Smoke to the ground! Water!" Sakura commanded. Jets of water sprayed from the card as Water did its work. The Smoke Card was pinned to the ground and Sakura smiled.  
  
"Bingo! Now catch it!" Misty yelled up to her."  
  
"What? You though I was going to have crackers with it?" She laughed.  
  
"JUST CATCH IT ALREADY!" Ash yelled up to her.  
  
"Oh fine. Ruin my fun. Smoke Card! Return to your power confined! Smoke Card!" Sakura yelled. The Smoke Card struggled against the power but lost. It sped into the card and at once, the card stopped shimmering.  
  
To be continued…  
  
I have the rest of the story planned out. There are 3 more cards and probably 5 more parts. Well, review!  
  
Cards Caught:  
The Hot The Tornado The Summer The Lightning The Metal The Rock The Winter The Cold The Smoke 


	12. Part 11a:Transported To Another World

The Forgotten Cards Pikachu Part 11a  
  
Friday October 22, 2004  
  
I should tell you guys that I am skipping the Fall and Spring Cards. If I did them, it would be boring and dull. Plus, the show skipped cards so I'm doing the same. I might include little clips of the captures even though I never technically typed them. This part might go to Part 11c but I'm not sure yet. Enjoy!  
  
Something didn't seem right about that morning. Everything was dark and the ominous sky almost looked as if it would barrel to the ground in torrents. Outside, Sakura and Misty were outside the tents having breakfast.  
  
"So what are you going to do after you catch the last card Sakura?" Misty asked. Sakura had been staring at the ground but looked up at Misty's question.  
  
"Probably go back to my world. I mean, I couldn't stay in your world. I just don't belong." Sakura replied sadly.  
  
"Well, which card is left? World right? I mean, you could come back and visit here and there couldn't you?" Misty asked. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right about that. The only problem is I don't know what The World Card does or what is strong against it. And that's not a good thing because…" Sakura said.  
  
"…you need it to get home?" Misty finished. Sakura nodded and reached in her pockets and took out the cards she had caught since she had been there. She pulled out the Spring and Fall Cards and held them.  
  
"I think those two were your easiest captures Sakura." Misty told her. Sakura smiled.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Yeah Kero. Fall is so great. It used to be my favorite season." Sakura yelled as leaves kept trying to surround her as well as some snow. Sakura got annoyed and swung at them with her staff.  
  
"Well, you might actually get somewhere if you stop just swinging at them." Kero yelled. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"And get engulfed by snow and leaves? No thanks. If you have an idea of how to get rid of this-."Sakura began but then stopped as an idea popped into her head. She yanked out a card while still swinging around at the leaves.  
  
"Shield Card! Come to my aid! Surround me with your power and block out Fall! Shield Card!" Sakura yelled. She quickly bought it out and before the Fall Card could surround her, Shield blocked it, making it bounce off angrily.  
  
"Windy! Come to my aid! Wrap yourself around Fall! Windy Card!" Sakura commanded. The great wisps of the Windy Card flowed elegantly around Fall and quickly surrounded it. Sakura smiled evilly.  
  
"Fall Card! Return to your power confined! Fall Card!" Sakura yelled. The card struggled against the lure but was not able to for long. It soon failed and was sucked into its card form. Sakura triumphantly held it up.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Not easy." Sakura pointed out. "It wasn't extremely hard but it wasn't easy either." Misty grinned.  
  
"Did you think the Spring was easy" Misty asked. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"No card is easy to catch." She said.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I love that smell!" Sakura gleefully said with happiness. Kero and Yue came out of the tents with nose plugs on.  
  
"We tried warning her that Spring is sweet." Yue said. Kero sweat dropped.  
  
"Sakura's always had a soft spot for sweet things." Kero said. Little did they know that Sakura was just acting so when Spring showed its true self, she could catch it.  
  
"Oh how lovely is Springtime! Lovely lovely lovely!" Sakura yelled out. She turned to Kero and winked. Sure enough, Spring took its true form as a flower and Sakura's eyes flashed.  
  
"Got you! Water! Come to my aid! Trap Spring in your grips! Water!" Sakura yelled. Before the Spring Card could get away, Water flowed out and tightly circled it so it couldn't move.  
  
"Spring Card! Return to your power confined! Spring Card!" Sakura commanded. With almost no resistance, the card zoomed towards the staff and into its card form where it flew into Sakura's hand.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Okay. Fine. The Spring Card was easy to catch." Sakura said. Misty grinned. Suddenly the ground below them began to shake which awoke the others.  
  
"What is going on?!" Ash yelled. "Some of us are trying to sleep!" Misty and Sakura on the other hand had jumped right up. The ground gave another tremendous jolt which sent them flying and the others spilling out of the tents.  
  
"Talk about a rude awakening!" Li yelled in annoyance.  
  
"Sakura! This has to be the World Card!" Misty yelled. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"The final card! Kero! It's the World Card!" Sakura shouted. Before Kero could answer, Misty and Sakura disappeared before them.  
  
"What's happening??!!" Misty yelled as they appeared to be flying through a vortex.  
  
"The World Card has the ability to transfer people to different worlds. It must be doing that right now!" Sakura exclaimed. Suddenly, they popped out on a rock. The sky above them was an eerie reddish color and they felt extraordinary heat. Above, a dragon appeared and flew past them, emitting a wave of flame.  
  
"What is this place?" Misty asked. Sakura was glancing around.  
  
"I think it's the land of the dragons!" Sakura said. Misty peered over the edge of the rock and her eyes became little dots.  
  
"Ummmmmm, Sakuraaaa? You better come take a look at this!" Misty shouted. Sakura looked over the edge and jumped. They were on a rock inside a volcano! Lava was flowing furiously below them which explained the heat that had been radiating up to them.  
  
"YAAAAAAA! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Misty screamed as she clung onto Sakura.  
  
"Misty, I can't breathe. And no we aren't. We'll get out of this." Just as Sakura said that, the rock cracked and gave away.  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA! Evil cliffe. Sorry I didn't update for so long. Really. Well, the next part is going to be awesome I hope. Review!  
  
Cards Caught:  
The Hot

The Tornado

The Summer

The Lightning

The Metal

The Rock

The Winter

The Cold

The Smoke

The Fall

The Spring


	13. Part 11b: The World Card

The Forgotten Cards Pikachu Part 11b

Thursday January 20, 2005

Sorry for the long hiatus in story writing. I've been quite busy. I kind of warned that this might happen. Well, I'm at school right now. Since 8th hour is open for me, I have 2 hours of type time. Enjoy!

Last time on The Forgotten Cards:

"What is this place?" Misty asked. Sakura was glancing around.

"I think it's the land of the dragons!" Sakura said. Misty peered over the edge of the rock and her eyes became little dots.

"Ummmmmm, Sakuraaaa? You better come take a look at this!" Misty shouted.  
Sakura looked over the edge and jumped. They were on a rock inside a volcano! Lava was flowing furiously below them, which explained the heat that had been radiating up to them.

"YAAAAAAA! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Misty screamed as she clung onto Sakura.

"Misty, I can't breathe. And no we aren't. We'll get out of this." Just as Sakura said that, the rock cracked and gave away.

Now onto the story…

Sakura and Misty screamed as they plummeted faster and faster towards the boiling lava churning underneath them. Sakura whipped out a card.

"Shield Card!" Sakura shouted. A silvery cloud erupted from her staff and whipped around them. Shortly after, they hit the lava and bounced harmlessly around on it. Misty looked as if she was about to pass out. The only thing keeping the lava from engulfing them was a thin layer of silver at their feet that was the Shield Card.

"How do you propose we get out of this!" Misty screaming over the bubbling sound of the lava. Sakura was thinking hard.

"Do you think Winter would work? I mean, it is cold but I don't know if it would be good enough to freeze at least a foot of this so we could climb up." Sakura considered. Misty shrugged.

"Give it a try. I don't want to be stuck in this inferno until I die." Misty said. Sakura nodded and summoned out winter. It blasted its way out in a billowing cloud of snow and ice. It made contact with the lava, which was blasted sky high into the air and bounced off of the shield. Misty screamed again. Slowly, the lava began to harden. The billowing waves of lava began to slow down as ice and snow spread across the whole base of the volcano. The harden rock steamed with great smoke jets rocketing out of the sky. Finally at long last, the card finished its job and returned. Sakura took a deep breath and recalled shield. Their feet planted firmly on the rock but it was starting to steam a tad.

"We don't have a lot of time. Let's hurry up and get out of here." Sakura said. They slowly walked across the base and made their way to the edge and began climbing up. Below them, some slight heat began to radiate from the rock but Misty and Sakura were already a forth of the way up. Misty made the mistake of looking down and almost passed out again. The rocks were glowing red and looked as if they would melt any minute.

"Don't pay any attention Misty. Just keep climbing." Sakura encouraged. Misty was breathing sharply but tried to gain control. Still climbing slowly, they steadily made their way towards the mouth of the volcano. When they had reached three fourths of the way up, some of the rock on the base crumbled and gave way to a heat channel. Heat blasted up with amazing force but lost some of its steam when it hit them. Still, it didn't exactly feel nice to be blasted with heat from a volcano. Now that a channel was open, the rest of the rock below them melted rapidly as they made their way up and over the mouth of the volcano. Sakura and Misty plopped down with exhaustion.

"We survived. I can't believe we survived." Sakura gasped. Overcome by tiredness, their heads plopped onto the soil below and they fell into a deep sleep.

Later…

Misty sheepishly rubbed sleep from her eyes. It was the next morning now and the sun peeked through the reddish clouds. Misty for the first time, saw the beauty and majesty of the world they had come to. She had seen the dragons the night before but saw the complete world they lived in. Great rock perches peeked at different intervals throughout the land. Some of the dragons playfully flew around each other and spit mini fireballs at their playmates while darting around.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sakura asked. Misty jumped and turned around. Sakura had a card in her hand. Misty stared at it.

"Is that the World Card?" Misty asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"It is. I caught it last night when you were sleeping." Sakura explained. Misty smiled. Sakura put her hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Let's go back home." Sakura said. They both grabbed the World Card and a faint white glow surrounded them. Slowly, they faded into the land and were transported back to the others.

To be continued…

Yay! It has been done! I hope you like it and review!  
Cards Caught:  
The Hot The Tornado The Summer The Lightning The Metal The Rock The Winter The Cold The Smoke The Fall The Spring The World 


	14. Part 12: Going Home

The Forgotten Cards Pikachu Part 12

Monday March 7, 2005

I'm sorry for the lack of updating guys. Life has been busy. XD So I rarely have time to write anymore. Weekends I almost always work both Saturday and Sunday so it's hard to really write anything on those days. Well, here's a new part anyway!

It was about midday in late May. Sakura was organizing all her cards. She knew she had to go back to her world today but she was delaying on purpose. She heard someone outside and quickly shoved her cards away. Misty came in with a plate of hot food Brock had just prepared.

"Hey." Misty said with a smile. Sakura forced a smile back and took her plate. Misty sat down next to her and started eating.

"So, excited to go back?" Misty asked. Sakura shook her head as a couple tears dropped from her eyes.

"I know I'll be able to come back. It's just I don't want to leave because I've grown so fond of you guys." Sakura replied. Misty tried to find words.

"Sakura." She began lightly, "You sent the others back two weeks ago. I know you don't want to go back." Misty patted Sakura's shoulder. "I also know though that you don't want to stay here for the rest of time. As much as you like this world, you belong in yours, not this one." There was an awkward silence. Finally, Sakura stood up.

"You're right Misty. I can't keep doing this. I need to get going back." She said. Misty smiled.

"That's better." She said softly. She handed Sakura her stack of cards. The World Card was on the top. She gently lifted it up and held it in front of her.

"Tell the guys I'm sorry I didn't say good-bye. I just don't want to make this harder." She said. Misty smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I will." Misty replied. Sakura closed her eyes and placed both hands on the card. A faint glow surrounded her. At first, her image faded in and out and then finally, Sakura disappeared into thin air, leaving Misty alone.

"Bye Sakura." Misty said. She smiled at the memories she had and walked out of the tent.

The End

YAY! Story ish done! Hope you liked it. Review! 


End file.
